Su cumpleaños
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: Zoro se olvido por completo del cumpleaños de la navegante y no sabe como recompensarcelo, todo el dia tratara de desearle un feliz cumpleaños pero el universo se pondra en su contra. Averigua si logro hablar con Nami.


No recordaba el cumpleaños de mi personaje femenino favorito de one piece. Y se me ocurrió escribir esto, lo escribí en un par de horas, con mi selección de música romántica, como dont stop believing, best do you can do (Arthur song), when i was your men, locked out heaven, treasure etc. Etc. Etc.

Su cumpleaños.

Como de costumbre en mis noches de guardia, llegue tarde al desayuno comunitario. Cuando entre a la cocina mi plato estaba servido y Sanji lavaba los trastos sucios.

Le agradecí por la comida, el solo asintió con la cabeza _Delicioso_ pensé, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, le entregue mi plato sucio, él se encabrono.

"Siéntate" me ordeno, acto seguido deposito un pequeño plato con una rebana de pastel en él. Postre. Nunca hace postres en el desayuno, a menos claro sea cumpleaños de alguna de las chicas.

Termine el pastel y hui de la cocina, me duche y cambie, un pantalón negro y una playera verde, no quería felicitar a Robín apestoso y sucio.

Me dirigí a la Biblioteca, Usopp me había comentado que estaba ahí. Entre en silencio, quería sorprenderla, pero el que se sorprendió fui yo, estaba con Franky brindado, con lo que parecía una botella de vino tinto, como odio esa mierda, me recuerda los días con Mihawk.

Me recargue en un librero viéndolos, hacen tan buena pareja, me acerque a ellos y tome el hombro de Robín.

"Feliz cumpleaños Robín" le sonreí. Ella soltó una risita tapando su boca con una mano, tan elegante, tan ella, por otro lado Franky no fue tan sutil, él se carcajeo.

"No es el cumpleaños de mi querida Robín" ella se sonrojo "Es de la hermana Nami". Me puse rojo como tomate, de la vergüenza claro, golpee mi frente con la mano, como pude ser tan estúpido, claro, solo a mí se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas.

Salí de la biblioteca rumbo a la cubierta, caminando por el largo pasillo con vista a la pecera, repase mentalmente mi disculpa "Felicidades Nami perdón por no llegar al desayuno". Es una estupidez conociéndola me va a matar.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta que conecta a la cubierta de pasto, el único que estaba ahí era Chopper en su columpio. Le pregunte al doctor de la tripulación por ella solo me respondió que le regalo una bella flor. Me hizo sentir peor. Camine a la cabeza del Sunny con suerte estaría ahí, pero no, solo estaba Brook tocando una animada canción y Luffy recostado en el león.

Me di por vencido y me dirigí al nido de cuervo mi santuario. Usopp estaba ahí. Me deje caer en mi mullido sofá y cerré mis ojos, estaba por dormir cuando grito "Tierra a la vista". Me pare de un salto, podría saludar a Nami pensé, baje deslizándome por las sogas, me lastime las manos por la fricción de la cuerda y mis manos, tendría que ir con Chopper después, pero no importa, la podre saludar y pedirle disculpas.

Luffy corrió de una lado para el otro, Franky & Robín salieron a cubierta. Me acerque a ellos y pregunte por ella, no respondieron, Robín comenzó a dar indicaciones para el anclaje y posterior desembarque, no anclamos en el muelle como en otras ocasiones, decidieron que bajarían Sanji, Robín y Luffy en el Marry dos, Chopper les dio una larga lista de lo que necesitaba y así se fueron con la premisa de que no tardarían demasiado.

Como el segundo abordo me quede en cubierta vigilando, no permitiría que algo pasara en ausencia de mi capitán, me senté en la barandilla a esperar, ella tendría que pasar por aquí en algún momento, la noche callo y no hubo ni rastros de la, pero de los demás si, le grite a Franky que viniera a ayudar, pero con lo único que ayudo fue con Robín, bien, más trabajo para nosotros.

El cielo estrellado nos cubría para cuando terminamos, era hermoso, ojala estuviera ella aquí, ¿Por qué demonios no ha dado la cara en todo el día?… debe de estar encerrada en su camarote dibujando mapas… pero que estúpido soy, me golpee la cabeza de nuevo, corrí directo hacia los camarotes, el de ellas estaba justo al lado del nuestro, imposible perderme. Escuche ruidos provenientes del pasillo, era Robín que salía del camarote de ellas.

"Buenas noches Robín"

"Oh, espadachín san, ya era hora de que aparecieras, ella ha estado el día esperando"

"esperando… ¿Me?

"Averígualo tú mismo" sonrió y se fue… supongo al taller privado de Franky.

Toque la puerta temeroso de la respuesta, una, dos, tres veces y nada, Robín me mintió no se encuentra tampoco aquí, me di por vencido, como siempre, di la vuelta para entrar a mi camarote cuando la puerta de ella se abrió.

"Si, quien es" mi corazón se estremeció, su voz se notaba tan triste, cansada, abrió un poco más la puerta, la luz me ilumino por completo, me gire para encararla, tenía los ojos rojos.

"No has ido a cenar" porque todo esto se me dificulta.

"Lose… No tengo hambre... Luego voy" quiso cerrar la puerta pero la detuve azotando mi mano contra la puerta. "Que quieres Zoro"

Me encantaría decirle te quiero a ti, estar contigo todas las noches y despertar junto a ti en las mañanas, pero perdería mi imagen de hombre rudo y sin sentimientos que aparento ser… eso lo reservo para mis adentros.

"Perdón" la mire fijo a sus enormes ojos "perdón por saltarme el desayuno… y no... estar contigo para felicitarte, se lo importante que son estas fechas para ti, de todos te acuerdas, hasta de este idiota olvidadizo… Feliz cumpleaños Nami" le sonreí, sentí arder mi cara, debo estar todo sonrojado; di un paso hacia atrás para retirarme, me detuvo la presión que ejercía su pequeño cuerpo sobre el mío, me estaba abrazando.

"Zoro" sollozo… mierda, la cague de nuevo, ahora porque llora "Gracias" me sonrió, la abrace y ella lo hizo más fuerte.

Pasamos largas horas conversando, se lo debía, estuvimos sentados en la cama, ella arriba y yo en el suelo. Jamás había conversado con ella de esta manera, ciento que la conozco mejor, para cuando me fui ya era muy noche, la abrace de nuevo y tome su barbilla para hacer que me mirara a los ojos "oye… tal vez no fui el primero, pero fui el ultimo y eso también es especial" Me acerque a ella y le plante un beso en los labios, uno casto pero dulce "si Zoro, eres el ultimo". No sé a que se refería o con qué sentido me dijo esa frase, pero me dejo más tranquilo, esa noche dormiría bien.

De camino a mi santuario me percate de alguien.

"El olor a cigarro te delata" gire en dirección a las penumbras "Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación espiar".

"Solo quería decirte algo, Marimo, Una vez en tu vida la encuentras no la dejes ir"

"Metete en tus propios asuntos"

"solo te digo lo que veo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es enamorarte"


End file.
